The Compassion of a Dragon
by Demonic Brat Child
Summary: Cleaning the attic, Harry comes across a box of memories that put a smile on his face.


Demonic Brat Child here, presenting to you a Harry Potter oneshot on the developing friendship of Harry and Draco that I wrote a few years back.  
I apologise for the time skip and lack of romance - as this was written as a school project it was (of course) written the night before the due date and unfortunately my school probably wouldn't appreciate a Drarry smut-filled fan fiction as an assessment task.

I hope you enjoy it, because (despite the lack of Drarry yumminess and totally rushed-ness of it all) I think it is rather sweet!

Without further ado,

**The Compassion of a Dragon**

Sweat poured down Harry's back as he crawled along the dusty floor of his attic. Scuffling his feet along the ground, he grunted with exertion, lifting a box off the shelf. He had been cleaning his attic, finding memories among the clutter of boxes and books. This had all started from his son's insistence that he needed a hobby and to get out of his bed every once in a while.

After fiddling with the box's latch, Harry managed to pry open the old box, and peered inside. The box was filled with old parchments, and as he picked them out with gentle hands, a smile came across his face. Memories indeed.

_Monday, April 13__th__ 1994_

_Dear Writing "Buddy",_

_Honestly, I don't see the point of this; McGonagall has clearly gone senile in her old age. Making students write anonymously to each other about their 'feelings'? Please, I'd rather get dumped in the Black Lake and be eaten by a school of Grindylows._

_Anon_

Opening another letter, he found this one was written by himself.

_**Wednesday, April 15**__**th**__** 1994**_

_**Dear Pissed-Off PenPal,**_

_**McGonagall has her moments. Who knows, maybe something will come of all this inter-house cooperation she is having everyone do?**_

_**I dunno, better start writing about something before she begins a new project. I really don't think I want a lecture on House Elf Rights from S.P.E.W, do you?**_

_**Reply or else,**_

_**Anon**_

_Monday, April 20__th__ 1994_

_Dear Mr Obviously-a-Gryffindork,_

_Thanks to McGonagall's oh so brilliant "Student Communication Improvement Program", I now have a Saturday detention. Really? I've lost so much respect for this establishment; the only thing it has going for it is the upcoming Triwizard Tournament. Thinking of applying? Of course, like a good little Gryffindor student you no doubt feel obliged to throw yourself into any sense of danger that comes by – to protect the lives of all those fragile Hufflepuffs. Typical._

_Anyway, you can be sure that this year, a cunning snake is sure to win. Remember:_

_Slytherin rules. And when it doesn't, it kills the competitors and usurps the throne. Everyone knows that._

_P.S Who came up with such a disastrously horrible term as __Penpal__? _

_Anon_

Shuffling forward through the letters, Harry came across a letter stained with inkblots and smudges.

_**Wednesday, 14**__**th**__** May 1994**_

_**Hey Anon,**_

_**Did you hear about Isabella Harris? She was practising for DADA and her spell backfired. A slashing hex I think. Katie Bell saw her in the third floor practise room and ran for help, but when she came back Isabella was healed. She was still taken to Madam Pomfery, and was there for days, but whoever healed her in that room saved her life! I must admit, whoever did do it must be pretty skilled at healing magic.**_

_**But that right twat Malfoy! After she recovered, Malfoy said that she was a mudblood so she "deserved it". How could someone say something like that? What, so she has muggle parents she deserves to be hexed to ribbons? Bloody hell...**_

_**Anon**_

_Thursday, 15__th__ May 1994_

_Dear Anon,_

_Although what Malfoy said was harsh, you have got to admit that since the school has opened itself to muggleborns it has gone downhill. I mean, other than that teachers pet Granger, can you name one muggleborn who can so much as raise their wand against Blaise Zabini when it comes to stinging hexes? _

_Though, when seeing a wounded mongrel, any self-respecting wizard should come to aid it._

_Actually, now that I think about it, I did see Malfoy walking down the third floor corridor... He is a powerful wizard; he could have healed her if he so wished. I think perhaps he might not admit it though. Pureblood society is far more complex than that of a half-blood or muggleborn. Family values are strongly impressed upon children from a young age. Perhaps he only felt it was his duty as a respected and powerful wizard to help, and that he did not deserve the praise?_

_Anon_

_**Friday, 16**__**th**__** May 1994**_

_**Anon,**_

_**Oh come on, like Zabini would be any match to Hermione Granger. Brains make up for hexes, everyone knows that. And "mongrel"? Come on, you can't say that isn't unbiased. **_

_**But I do get where you are coming from about purebloods having their beliefs controlled by their parents and tradition. I mean if, even in today's day and age, there are wizards that have a problem with the blood purity of the **__**majority**__** of the population, something is obviously going on behind the scenes. Do you think perhaps young purebloods could go so far as being brainwashed?**_

_**On another note, if Malfoy was being such a high and mighty wizard, why wouldn't he brag? This is Malfoy we are talking about here, every "heroic" deed he has done has been shouted throughout the halls as if by a town cryer. **_

_**Anon**_

_Sunday, 18__th__ May 1994_

_Dear Anon,_

_You do realize you are twisting my words, right? Honestly, "brainwashed"? A rather large exaggeration on your part, that is. Purebloods are simply upholders of tradition and culture that half-bloods and (sigh) muggleborns wouldn't understand the importance of._

_On Draco Malfoy, maybe you are right. If he thought it was his duty as a respected wizard, it would make sense to tell someone, so as to receive the recognition, befitting his power. Could be that perhaps he was unsure of his motives? Maybe, just maybe, he felt he was going against his family values? As a pureblood, it is a duty to remain faithful to your upbringing and tradition, so perhaps he was in doubt over what his actions were motivated by? Maybe he felt weak that helping the girl was out of compassion, not duty: something his father would disapprove of? _

_Anyway, I guess you are rather triumphant at the moment, with a Gryffindor being chosen as a Triwizard Champion, even if it was through foul play: Actually rather Slytherinesque now that I think about it. He did make quite a display of himself with that dragon. How much more arrogant could he be, hopping on a broom and flying around Hogwarts like that? Ugh... Looking forward to what happens with Potter in the next task._

_Anon_

_**Saturday, 24**__**th**__** May 1994**_

_**Dear Anon,**_

_**Foul play? Yeah right, unlike Slytherins, we Gryffindors have some sense of pride. I'm sorry it's been a while; I have just been caught up with studies. They are trying to cram so much work in while the Tournament is going on. Crazy I tell you! **_

_**Umm, I kind of wanted to talk about something.**_

_**Today during the Tournament, I had a moment where I was torn between the wants of myself and needs of another. It was then that I was reminded of a person who put the beliefs and tradition he was so enforced by aside to help another human being. This person, I know, has the heart of a **__**dragon**__**.**_

_**It's inspiring to know that someone who normally comes across as cold can have such compassion.**_

_**Your secret is safe with me,**_

_**Harry**_


End file.
